


Forelsket

by wheezingbees



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Richie Tozier, Sweet, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT, eddie's in high school, eddie's kind of like richie in other fanfictions, richie works, richie's british
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezingbees/pseuds/wheezingbees
Summary: ForelsketThe euphoric feeling you experience when you’re falling in love with someone.In which a British business man falls in love deeply with an overenthusiastic, hot-headed, emotionally and financially wrecked highschooler.





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my muses! Oh my, this is the first thing I have ever posted. I am so scared, honestly. I just want to say that I read Reddie fanfictions at least 10x a day and if any writer of a fic I've read in the past leave kudos or leave a comment on my work, I might actually pass out.  
> You guys.. I aspire to be y'all. Please let me know what you think!  
> ps. this is not going to be a one shot

 The place smells nice, he thought. Just how it supposed to be. The chair Richie Tozier’s sitting on is by no means comfortable. He’s fidgeting and he’s cursing every single event that has happened before that had led him to where he is right now.

He glanced at his watch. 1:56, it reads. He felt every single muscles on his body screamed at the fact (it’s not like they could do it any good. For they were extremely overused earlier today). Sighing in defeat upon fate, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the overconsuming tiredness.

He fell asleep.

And then he was being shaken.

For a fraction of a moment when he finally woke up, he had forgotten where he was. Until the bright lights and the unmistakable smell hits him. A laundromat. 24 year old business man Richie Tozier is at a laundromat. Because the mother of the housekeeper he hired in his apartment died the day before yesterday. Great.

“Um.. sir, hello? Hello?? Are you.. awake?” a voice said, unnecessarily loud.

When Richie looked up, he was met with a boy. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, breath quick and uneven, hair, unruly and sticking to his forehead. An image that is far from ideal at almost 3 in the morning. He was wearing pajamas, feet covered in a pair of warm looking yet worn out Hello Kitty sandals.

He was also the person who woke him up from his slumber.

Richie cleared his throat, “Yes, I am, boy. For goodness’s sake, I’m a mess. Thank you for waking me up” He said, smiling kindly at the unusual boy he had just met and then rushed to his feet, heading to the washing machine he had put all of his clothes before.

“Yea sure, no problem. I woke you up because your load was finished and it was just kind of laying there for a long time. I know it was yours because there’s literally no one else here. And holy shit you’re British! That’s the coolest thing. The accent. Coolio. Sleek. Why did you ever want to move from England? Anyway, which part of the country did you live in?”, the brown eyed, overenthusiastic boy said. Again, unnecessarily loud and this time, unbelievably quick.

And Richie was fucking overwhelmed.

He stared at the teenage boy for maybe a beat too long. Kind of long enough to decipher the fact that he’s.. delightfully adorable.

_Keep it together, dummy._

“I uh.. I moved to Canada because of work. I lived in Doncaster. I miss it”, he simply said, before deciding he’s got some questions himself.

“What are _you_ doing here, in a laundromat, at 3 am when it’s a school night? You go to school, correct?”, he asked, semi-serious father tone at the ready.

The boy started the answer with a very comical ‘pshh’ and then he said, “School. That I go to, but the problem is, monsieur, my uniform for tomorrow is right there! In that beautiful washing machine. Aaanyway, my name’s Eddie. What’s yours, gov’nah?”

Richie visibly grimaced at that, which made Eddie snort. For some unknown reason, it didn’t sound impolite nor annoying coming from the boy’s innocent mouth.

“ My name’s Richie. It was very nice to meet you, Eddie, but I must really go home now”. Richie said, showing Eddie that he’s got all of his laundry ready to go.

“ Yea, yea” he mumbled back, “ Don’t be a stranger, Richie!” he said one last time and holy fuck, it was the loudest he had mustered yet. 

“ But we are stranger, silly”. Richie said to himself lowly while exiting the laundromat with a fond smile on his face. No longer very upset that he has to go to work in exactly 2 hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was reaaaaaally short. I'm gonna make the other ones longer, if you guys like this one<3 please leave feedback, I love youu


End file.
